Three Little Moments
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: What if Nikki did walked out with Jenny? What if Tina had a thing going on with Jenny? Bad Romance is from Lady Gaga
1. Chapter 1

_Three little moments_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part One_

_As Jenny had come back from the shack where she had visited all the people who had fallen to breast cancer. Nikki had a moment as well and she had these beads that you would see someone sell on the side of the road. She was holding them and Jenny walked to her…_

"_You know the press likes to make me out to be this party girl. I wasn't always like that, I mean I like to party but I had friend and she had a mother. Her mother died of breast cancer and it was hard on my friend. She hasn't been the same since. I mean I would talk to her and she would tell me this bullshit about how I'm going to hell…Yet she was… She wasn't telling me how I was going to hell when she was my girlfriend. I don't like getting close." Nikki said._

_Jenny may love Nikki but was always wondering was there substance. "It wasn't the fact we would girlfriends, it was the fact that she was my friend first." Nikki said and added, "I know she pities me that I'm going to burn in hell." "My mother went to church and in her bible it would say, Judge ye the world unless ye wants to be judge. Your friend is a hypocrite. Your not going to hell. Besides if you go, I'll come with you." Jenny said and she hugged her close._

_After they had that moment and before the campfire. Jenny walked out and saw Shane. She walked up to her and gave her a big hug then walked away…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Three little moments**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Two**_

"_**I'm walking then." Nikki said and Tina was not wanting to hear that. "No that's bullshit. Jenny is a good director and she's my girlfriend. I'm walking." Nikki said and began to walk off then Shane walked off right behind them. Tina was at the trailer as Nikki was on the phone to the publicist. Jenny was waiting outside while she was pissed, she was happy. Tina walked up to her and told her what could happened if Nikki walked out. "What do you want me to do?" Jenny asked and Tina responded, "If I had my choice that little bitch would be kicked off the set. However, I can't but if Nikki leaves they will sue her Jenny." **_

_**Jenny knew Tina well enough to know she wasn't bull-shitting her. "This sounds familiar. You being chicken-shit and making people miserable…" Jenny was going to finished saying the rest and then paused, "I can't make the choice for her." Jenny said and added, "I won't do that to her." Tina in a business standpoint thinks Jenny was being stubborn. Nikki had everything pack. "Baby, I appreciated what your going to do.." Jenny said and Nikki responded, "I'm not got to let Odell blackmail me and then kicked you off." Jenny didn't want to do this but knew that she would be fine after this but Nikki could lose a lot. "If Odell…If you walk…She will get them to sue you for everything you have and…" This is hard for Jenny to do this because Nikki actually this two weeks shown she was more than what she originally thought of it as. "If you go that would be awesome, I mean that would be great. If you stay, I will still love you." Jenny said really trying not to just run away with her. Nikki saw how this hard was. **_

"_**Okay. I'll come over tonight." Nikki said and Jenny responded, "Shook her head." They kissed and Tina saw this. Jenny showed that side which most people doesn't see how it was hard for her not to think of herself especially when she was being screwed. Jenny walked off and Tina felt like such a bitch…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Three Little Moments**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Three**_

_**Later that night, Nikki had kept her promise and as they would having a great time. Tina watched from the window and Bette had come to her. Jenny was going to have Nikki leave with her. Nikki wanted to but Jenny said she would love her no matter her decision. **_

_**One year ago during the shopping of the script….**_

"_**These fucking directors have no idea what Lez Girls is about!" Jenny screamed and the top of her lungs. "Jenny we'll find someone." Tina tried to reassurance her… "I hate this business, I mean writing a book is the purest thing because no one could distort the images or destroy the time-line…" Jenny s paused and Tina sat next to her. "I was so confused about if I was gay, bi or straight. This made me believe I really made the right choice." Jenny told Tina and added, "What if this could do the same thing for any girl?" Tina looked at Jenny and had that same feeling. "My sister's friend was my first." Tina said and Jenny gave her a look. Tina told her about the three of them used to be friends her sister and her friend. Then one night the friend found out that her sister took her boyfriend. Tina console her and they had sex. "As bad as it was, it was clear for me." Tina said and added, "But Henry, I'm beginning to think it was a mistake." Jenny just gave Tina a Kiss as Tina was stunned, she find some comfort in Jenny's lips and tongue. "Well.." Jenny said and Tina responded, "Yeah I still feel it.." Up until Jenny disappear they had a relationship and no one knew about it…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Three Little Moments**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Four**_

_**Bad Romance is from Lady GAGA**_

_**Earlier in the day…**_

_**Tina walked into Jenny's trailer.. "You did the right thing." Tina said and Jenny responded, "What the fuck would you know about taking a chance? At least a woman someone you looked down with Bette and her big fucking nose, at least she has the guts to want to walk out. You know what pisses me off more.."**_

I want your ugly I want your disease I want your everything As long as it's free I want your love (Love-love-love I want your love) I want your drama The touch of your hand I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand I want your love Love-love-love I want your love (Love-love-love I want your love) _**"She would have and you know it.." Jenny said and Tina paused because she knew where this anger came from then Tina responded, "I don't look down on you and you know that." Jenny paused and then looked at Tina. "If that was true you would have told Odell to fuck off. You would have shown me why I almost…." Jenny said and added, "Fuck you Tina, fuck you." As Jenny walked around Tina, she had one more parting shot…It was something about Marina…**_

You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want it bad, your bad romance I want your loving and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance

_Present…_

_As Tina was with Bette as she was home. Her past was in love with the actress who was willing to risk everything for the woman she loves. A party girl had more heart then the older woman. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Three Little Moments**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Five**_

_**It was the night of the wrap night. Nikki was with mingling and knew that Jenny don't really like these people. So Jenny stood in the background and just waved. Nikki went over to her a lot and asked her if she was ready to leave. Jenny told her that this was our night but what Jenny didn't know was that two people would about to make this night very memorable. So memorable…**_

_**As Odell did her kissing ass part of her thank you speech it was Jenny who walked in and she made her speech. " I want to thank my girlfriend and maybe the best lover I ever had, Nikki Stevens for making me leave the Marinas of the world never happened…" Jenny said and Nikki smiled then Tina was pissed at that. **_

"_**Jenny!" a voice called out and then it said, "Marry me.." Jenny paused because she was trying to figured out who just said that. So she rolled her head up and saw Nikki there with a diamond ring. Jenny paused and walked to her gawking at the ring……."No Jenny you don't love her…You love me, marry me?!" Tina yelled her proposal. **_


End file.
